Bleeding Hearts
by risen truth ruthless lies
Summary: Itachi has watched her, when she runs away he sees himself. Perhaps it is time to reveal her inner strength? One-shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

One-Shot

Bleeding Hearts

Do you see her? The girl with the long fuchsia colored hair, with eyes that mirrored the moon? You say you do, you call her sweet and innocent. Everybody does, it does not matter that she is the Heiress of a great and noble Clan.

The civilians, all they see is a gentle doe-eyed girl, too shy to speak up to her childhood crush. All they see is the timid little girl who pokes her fingers together when she is nervous. The girl who passes out when people become too close to her.

He does not see her that way, he does not see the innocent girl they all love and cherish. He watches her when she trains in the woods, hears her cry in frustration because of her own weaknesses.

He is the one who saw her brutally slam her open palms against trees, her skin calloused and scraped. He is the one who saw as she collapsed to her knees, tears stinging her eyes.

He is the one who saw her, for who she was, not who she was to become. He saw a Kunochi clinging to a childish dream.

He saw her when she trained herself until she broke her bones, he saw her when she was called 'weak' and 'useless' why? Because he too had been in that same position, no one dared to call him weak though.

No he held the spotlight for his talent and hard work, the talent that was never meant for them. So he watched her.

He watched as her father tore down her frail confidence, he watched as her team helped her as she struggled to pick up the pieces. The pieces that cut into her each time she retrieved one, jagged like a dagger.

One day though it proved too much for her, the Kunochi he had observed ran away. She ran until her legs gave in on themselves, still she made herself crawl. Why he did not know, he knew how much she wanted to give up.

Her head snapped towards him when he stepped into her woodland space, he watched as her eyes widened with unrestrained fear. A smirk curved his lips; he had once been like her to.

He had not been weak, but he had run. He had run from it all, hoping it would fade away. It never did, only coming back upon him worse than before.

"U-Uchiha...I-Itachi?" Hinata's voice was quiet and only the wind permitted for him to hear her, he did not mind.

Itachi did not answer her, instead opting to move closer. She froze and internally he was saddened by this, he shook his head. Hinata did not know the truth, but he would not let her become a lie either.

"What is your name?" Itachi already knew this, but he wanted to say what no one had ever told him before. He needed to say what she really needed, and what he had needed once as well.

Her eyes widened even further, eyebrows drawn together in contemplation.

"M-my n-name is H-Hyuuga is Hinata." He nodded and sat beside her, knowing she could not move.

"Why are you scared?" Itachi asked her, Hinata was bewildered who would not be scared in his presence?

"I-I-I'm scared o-of y-you?" She sounded uncertain, and he was pleased.

"I did not ask what you were scared of, but why you are scared." Hinata's eyes became half-lidded tears pricking at the edges; he did not regret his questions.

"I'm scared, b-because o-of y-you. Y-you're s-so s-strong and y-yet you b-betrayed our v-village. I'm s-scared f-for m-my s-sister a-and w-what w-will be f-forced u-upon h-her if s-she takes m-my p-place."

"Why would she take your place, and what place is she taking?" Hinata swallowed thickly; if she told him of her rank in the Clan would he kill her? Would he kidnap her?

"I will not harm you Hinata, I merely wish to know." That tone he spoke with and the way his red eyes followed her, the constant swirl of the deadly Sharingan it mesmerized her.

"S-she w-will t-take m-my place as the C-clan Heiress, b-because s-she is stronger than m-me." Itachi sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder, noting how she wilted under his touch.

"Why is she stronger?" Hinata's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"B-Because she h-has talent and is b-better than m-me."

"Hinata, talent for the ninja arts is nothing to be proud of. I consider it wasteful of what you could have been better with. Shinobi and kunochi grow stronger with time, those born with this 'talent' you speak so highly of never truly learn the way of the Shinobi and Kunochi. They treat it as if it is a game, however life is no game. You cannot take back what you have done." Wide lavender eyes were glued to his own maroon colored ones as he spoke.

"W-who a-are y-you really than? A-are you the r-real Uchiha Itachi?" Itachi for the first time in many years gave a genuine smile.

"No I am not, at the same time I suppose I may very well be." She frowned sadly and before she could stop him, he kissed her. Surprisingly she did at shiver at his touch, merely accepted it.

"I am the deceiver of fools, and Hinata." His body evaporated into multiple crows, feathers surrounding her pale fragile form.

"You are no fool."


End file.
